1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color photoresist. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color photoresist with gold nanoparticles.
2. Description of Related Art
Color filters have a variety of applications such as charge coupled device (CCD), line sensor, liquid crystal display (LCD), and organic light emitting display (OLED). As the need for these products grows, so does the demand for color filters. Color filters play an important role in achieving optimal visual effects in color displays such as the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD). The key factor affecting the visual effects of color filters is the color purity of the red/green/blue filter. The higher the color purity, the more colors could be displayed.
Currently, color filters are generally manufactured by the pigment dispersion method. Color filters manufactured by such process have better light resistance and heat resistance. However, the color purity of the color filtering layer formed on the glass substrate is determined by the pigment of the photoresist. Generally, the color purity of the photoresist could be increased by raising the quantity of the pigment. Nevertheless, excessive quantity of the pigment would not increase the color purity. Furthermore, excessive quantity of the pigment would result in pigment disposition, which would in turn decrease the light transmittance of the photoresist. The problem of pigment disposition is more crucial in pigment of larger particle size. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a color photoresist having better color purity and without additive disposition.